


Thinking about you

by Jancys_Blue_Bayou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Smuff, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancys_Blue_Bayou/pseuds/Jancys_Blue_Bayou
Summary: He’s wearing his yellow sweater, which might be her favorite of all his sweaters. He looks really good in it. Jonathan, on her bed, wearing that sweater, playing with her stuffed animal and looking at her like she hung the moon and stars. Could he get any dreamier?She drops her towel to the floor. His eyes nearly pops out of their sockets.





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt on Tumblr: "hey if you're taking smut pormpts, any way I could get uuuuuuuuh fic where Jonathan goes down on Nancy while he is fully clothed?"

Nancy just called and asked him to come over. He’s just about to ring the doorbell when the door in question suddenly swings open. Mrs. Wheeler rushes out, with Holly on her hip and nearly collides with him in her rush.

”Oh Jonathan! How lovely to see you! Sorry but we’re running late, anyway Nancy’s just taking a shower so you just go on up! Nice to see you, say bye-bye Holly!” The woman hurriedly gets out.

”Bye-bye!” Holly says and smiles at him, he smiles back.

”Bye…” 

He walks in and closes the front door behind him. He noticed Mr. Wheeler’s car not there in the driveway and now Mrs. Wheeler drives off in the other one. And he knows Mike is with Will and El and the rest of the party over at the Arcade, he dropped Will off there on his way. He takes off his jacket and climbs the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

She lets the water rinse the soap off her, slowly washing her body. She’s taking her sweet time in the shower, she knows but she can’t help it. Her dad’s not home, Mike’s out of the house, her mom was on her way out with Holly and Jonathan is on his way over. They’re gonna have the house to themselves and all the time in the world. Jonathan. Thinking of Jonathan makes her linger more. Jonathan. Jonathan and his soft brown hair she can run her fingers through. Jonathan and his lean but strong chest and strong arms.

She cups her right boob with her left hand and lets her right hand slide down to her pussy.

Jonathan and his broad frame that makes it so he can cover her when he’s on top of her.

She runs her left thumb over her nipple while letting the fingers on her right hand play over her clit.

Him on top of her, while she’s holding him close as he’s in her and looking up and seeing him and only him because he’s so big. She really loves that, the feeling of him covering her, enveloping her while at the same time her pussy envelops his cock.

She lightly pinches her nipple while rubbing two fingers in circles over her clit.

Last night comes back to her, popping back into the forefront of her mind. Specifically, his head between her knees. Her hand in his hair, a gentle grip of it while he licked, sucked and fingered her pussy for ages, until she literally couldn’t take it anymore and pulled him up.

She drops her other hand down to her pussy as well. Using two fingers on her left hand to gently pull her pussy lips slightly apart she slides a finger on her right hand inside.

How he then was on top of her just like she wanted. How he slid his cock in and with deep steady thrusts made her whimper and call out his name until he silenced her with his lips over hers. 

She quickens the speed and takes herself the rest of the way. Stepping out of the shower she quickly towels off. Having cum once has done nothing to change her mood. She’s still frankly, very horny. She can’t wait for Jonathan to get here. She might just pounce him straight away.

 

* * *

 

 

”Oh!”

”Oh!”

He’s already here. Walking out of the bathroom into her bedroom she finds him sitting on the edge of her bed fiddling with Pluto, her precious stuffed animal.

”Sorry! Sorry, I ran into your mom when I got here, she was on her way out and said you were in the shower and that I could just go up here and wait for you,” he hurriedly explains.

”No, it’s fine, you just startled me,” she smiles at him.

He’s wearing his yellow sweater, which might be her favorite of all his sweaters. He looks really good in it. Jonathan, on her bed, wearing that sweater, playing with her stuffed animal and looking at her like she hung the moon and stars. Could he get any dreamier?

She drops her towel to the floor. His eyes nearly pops out of their sockets. They roam over her naked body, back to her face and then down to her body again. It’s like he doesn’t know where to look but she wants him to see her, all of her. She steps towards him. He puts Pluto off to the side. She straddles his lap, locking her hands behind his neck for balance. He places his hands on her hip – and a little bit on her butt – to keep her steady.

”Hey,” she says softly while sliding her left hand up to the back of his head.

”Hey,” he murmurs back.

The fingers on her left hand runs through his hair before gently gripping it, angling his face up towards hers. With her right she caresses his cheek, placing her thumb over his chin dimple and pulls down, parting his lips slightly before leaning down and kissing him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

”Woah,” he says when they break apart for air.

”I’ve missed you,” she says before kissing him again.

”You’re beautiful,” he breathes out.

”You are,” she responds and captures his lips again.

She draws herself in closer to him. The fabric of his soft sweater feels good against her naked skin. Being naked and this close to him turns her on further. And she can feel his reaction distinctly against her thigh. She puts a hand to his chest and pushes him down so he’s laying down on the mattress. He brings her down on top of him. They make out with more intensity, both getting heated. She grinds a little against his jeans and it elicits a moan.

”I’ve been waiting for this. Can’t stop thinking about you,” she tells him, sitting up straight to look down on him from where she’s straddling him. She grinds her pussy against him again.

”Mmmm, me neither,” he answers and takes a firm grip of her butt, moving her up a little from where she was teasing him through his pants.

”Took a long time in the shower because I couldn’t stop thinking of last night,” she continues.

”I haven’t stopped thinking about it either,” he replies and his gaze shifts from her eyes down to her pussy. And he fucking _licks his lips_.

”Oh yeah?” She huskily breathes out.

”Yeah,” he answers, looking up to her eyes again. ”Come here,” he continues and with his hands still planted on her asscheeks pushes up, indicating he wants her to move up over him. Fuck _yes_. She’s never been quicker to oblige a person.

She plants one thigh down on either side of his face and sinks her pussy down over his mouth. With his hands still clutching her ass he adjusts her, moving her pussy even closer.

”Fuck you’re wet,” he tells her after he’s stuck his tongue out, exploring her a little with the tip of it before giving her some first trying licks.

”Told you, thought of you in the shower, about last night,” she tells him.

”Tell me about it,” he says in a hoarse voice.

”Dirty boy,” she grins down at him, running her fingers through his hair.

”Sexy girl,” he throws back with a mischievous smile before starting to lick her again.

”I thought of how you laid me down and kissed your way down my chest, my tummy all the way down there. How you used your tongue-tip to- oh fuck, yes just like that… just like that… oh… oh my god… fuck… ah… and then… a-and then how you licked me- yes… yes… Jonathan… fuck… when I th-thought of that- ah… ah… in the shower I had to use two fingers to pull- yes… yes like that a-and then slide in a… fuck Jonathan I love you… and h-how you just kept on licking my- yes… yes Jonathan… ah… ah… I’m gonna- oh fuck…”

Her head lols back when he takes her over the edge. Fuck, he’s amazing. And he’s non-stop.

”Did you cum then, in the shower when you thought of that while you touched yourself?” He asks, momentarily stopping in his action. It drives her crazy in the best way possible how he can be simultaneously so sweet, hot, sexy and _naughty_.

”N-no, I kept going and slid two fingers in when- oh fuck yes just like that… ah… when I thought… oh… oh… of how you were- ah… were on top of me… covering me… mm… mm… I love how you… fuck… cover me… and then slid your dick in- oh… oh… and how it… ah… fills me completely… fuck… how it feels inside of me how… Jesus fuck, Jonathan… my pussy squeezes it… ah… ah… w-when I thought of that then I… ah… I… Jesus you’re gonna make me… again… ah… ah… I… thought of that I… ah…”

She’s hypersensitive now and he takes her over the edge again, every touch, every lick turns her brain into mush and makes her blubber and trail off from her masturbatory tale which she can tell turned him on and got him even more eager.

”Then you…?” He grins when she’s come to her senses somewhat and lifted her pussy up off him slightly. His face is wet and his smile infectious.

”Came,” she smiles, rolling her eyes at him.

Her legs feel like jelly. Shakily she moves off of his face and lays down on her back next to him. He notices her shaky legs and snickers where he lies. She slides her hand down to her still super-sensitive pussy and strokes her clit.

”Stop snickering and come here and fuck me,” she tells him.

Boy did that light a fire under him. In a flash he’s up on his knees in the bed, zipping down his fly and pulling down his jeans and boxers. His hard cock swings out.

”Don’t bother come here and fuck me _now_ ,” she tells him when he goes to pull his yellow sweater off.

He leaves it on, has a certain look in his eyes and pounces on her. She wraps her arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling him in close when he’s on top of her. He steers his cock inside of her.

”Mmmmmm, there’s a good boy,” she praises him. She’s discovered he loves that, when she tells him how good he is. Works well for her considering he’s indeed _pretty damn good_.

He rests his forehead against hers as he fucks her. Over and over pressing sweet kisses to her lips which she eagerly responds to. The fabric of his sweater feels even better now moving against her breasts while he pumps. She’s been tinkering on the edge since she came last so every thrust, every little move feels amazing. It doesn’t take long until she’s past her edge again. Which in turn takes him over his edge, the way her pussy tightens and squeezes around his throbbing cock making him groan as he cums deep inside of her.

”I love you I love you I love you,” he murmurs in her ear as he collapses his head down in the crook of her neck.

”I love you more I love you more I love you more,” she giggles as she rolls them around so he’s resting on his back and she in the comfortable spot in the crook of _his_ neck.

”Not possible,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

”Agree to disagree,” she jokes.

”Hm.”

”By the way I love this sweater.”


End file.
